


Make Me Strong

by bilb0, smaugnesss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Football, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, xfactor auditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilb0/pseuds/bilb0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugnesss/pseuds/smaugnesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the X factor audition Harry thought he'd never see the handsome boy he talked with again, but when he changed schools it so happens that he would see him every day.<br/>And maybe this might be the start of something new?<br/>-<br/>Harry is starting his first year at college studying law. Louis' at his third year in college, and this year he wants to make his football career shine.<br/>AU where Harry and Louis didn't make it through the x Factor auditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Strong

Harry’s heart was pounding and everything felt like it slowed down. He looked back at his mum and Gemma before walking up on the stage.  
“Hello, what’s your name?” Simon Cowell asked him.  
“I’m Harry Styles, I’m 18 years old from Holmes Chapel, uh, and I’m gonna sing a song for you.”  
“Alright, Harry what song are you singing?” Nicole Scherzinger asked.  
“Isn’t she lovely by Stevie Wonders”  
\-------  
Harry felt his heart drop at the three X’s shining at him. He hadnt gone through. He felt sad, disappointed and embarrassed. He thanked the judges before he walked off the stage to applause. Fuck, he messed up on the chorus, that must be it, he thought. Off stage he was met with hugs from his family. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes. This was his big dream, his one big moment and he messed it up.  
They went into the waiting room, his mum holding him by the arm. “You sang really well Harry, but maybe the judges have different ambitions this year, I’m really proud of you. I’m proud that you even went up on the stage, that takes courage, love. Don’t beat yourself up over this, okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, just let me- Can I be alone please?”  
Harry said looking at his mum and Gemma. “Okay love” his mum said while stroking his cheek.  
He went into the bathroom and washed his face, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, the curls falling over his eyes, shoulders falling, thinking if he did things differently he would’ve gone through.  
Harry went out in the waiting room and poured himself a cup of tea from the kettle on the counter. His brain felt like mush and everything around him was going faster than before. He sniffed and felt tears burning at his eyes again. He felt someone pat his back. “Bad luck, mate?” Harry looked back and was met with kind blue eyes of a guy his age, but shorter than him, with a handsome face. “Um yeah” Harry awkwardly laughed. “You?”  
“Mhm, I didn’t go through either” They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before the stranger continued “I saw your audition though, and I honestly don’t get why they didn’t let you through. You were great”  
Harry felt his heart jump a little at that. “Thanks, man” he said with a small smile.  
“Do you want a cuppa?” Harry asked the cute guy, while pouring hot water into his own cup. “Yeah, cheers. I’m Louis by the way.” Louis smiled brightly at Harry.  
“I’m Harry”  
Harry saw his mum waving at him, he had forgot about his mum, too caught up with everything and with this nice Louis. Harry looked apologetically at Louis and said “ Sorry, my mum’s seems like she wants me back now” Harry could see disappointment in Louis eyes but it quickly disappeared so he was unsure if he saw right. “Oh, well it was nice to meet you Harry” Louis said with warmth in his voice. Harry found himself blushing a bit. “Yeah you too, see you around, okay?” Harry said before giving Louis one last look and walking back to his family.  
Louis looked at him walking away and wondering why he felt so disappointed with Harry no longer speaking to him. He chuckled at himself and shook his head before going back to his own family.


End file.
